The Life of a Liar
by FF Writer's Society
Summary: Have you ever fell for somebody so hard, that everything felt like a dream? But then have that very same person you love so much rip out your heart and stab it? It hurts… immensely. Maybe, just maybe one day he'll realize that he used to love me or perhaps he'll realize how much I loved him…
1. Heartbreak

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with another story, so for whoever is reading this… I just want to let you know, that this stories update will take a while to do. Because, I'm writing another crossover story between Ouran Highschool Host Club and Amnesia. I'll be focusing on that story however, I did have this story in mind for a couple of months and I finally decided to write the first chapter for it. Well, I hope you lovelies enjoy it! -ochibi-chan**_

 **THIS IS JUST A FAN MADE STORY! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

"I'm sorry."

Gray looked at Juvia, he seemed so far away from her.

Both of them stood there, the moon and stars being their witness, they just stood there in silence but Juvia knew that something was off, she heard rumours but she wanted Gray to tell her the truth.

Humans can be so gentle. When we tell each other farewell, we wrap our arms around one another tightly and to show we love someone we bring the flowers. We say hello by holding each other's hands, and sometimes tiny little tears form in our eyes. For pleasure we listen to sweet symphonies, press our lips together gently, smoke dried up leaves and get drunk off of old fruit. To be honest, we're all like animals; falling in love and having dinner beneath billions of stars. My philosophy on humans may be a bit different but I digress.

Those eyes that look at me, they remind me of the days that made me smile ever so gently. Those eyes that made my heart skip a beat, those eyes that made my heart beat faster. Those eyes used to shine so innocently are now sad and distant. Those eyes that once spoke a thousand words are now a place of despair. To have those beautiful eyes broken… it just breaks my heart. They were so charming and full of courage, now they are full of fear. However, when time has passed, I know for a fact that those lovely eyes will heal.

Juvia stood there, her eyes went wide, her heart began to beat slower, tears formed in her eyes, she felt the tears run down her cheeks. She wanted reach out and touch Gray, but she couldn't… she was way too far away from him now, she knew what was going to happen.

Gray looked down at the ground, he didn't know what to say. All he could feel was guilt. Gray stood in front of Juvia, her blue eyes scanned his body movement, he felt her eyes on him. The boy looked up, he looked directly into Juvia's eyes and spoke those words that Juvia dreaded for…

"Juvia… I'm sorry, but it's over…"

Those words rang in her ears, she felt her heart stop. Tears continued to trail down her face, it took a few moments for her to stop them and Gray waited there patiently. When Juvia was ready, she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she just kept on telling herself to breathe. She re-opened her eyes and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I understand but… who is she? Who did you kiss? Who is the girl you threw our relationship for?"

Gray tensed up, every muscle in his body bunched up. He pursed his lips, sweat began to form on his forehead, Gray was going to tell her the truth, he wasn't planning on lying to her but still…

"Lucy, I kissed Lucy at Gajeel's party. I had a few drinks and so did Lucy. Now, I want you to know that I wasn't drunk. I was sober and in control of my actions enough to know what I was doing. I'm saying all of this because I know you're such a forgiving person, but I need you to know that we can't do this anymore, I don't want to hurt you any further."

There was a long silence. Juvia walked up to Gray and rested her hand on his cheek. Juvia looked right into his eyes; it was a mixture of sadness, disgust and anger.

"You can't just do that to someone, you can't just make so many memories with someone and then just break it off…"

At this point Juvia began to get more frustrated, tears once again formed in her eyes, but they didn't trail down.

"You can't just make someone fall for you! You can't just make love you so much and then break it off! I know what you did was damn wrong but... I still want to say that I love you!"

Juvia couldn't take it, she just ran away from Gray, she just ran back home. When she got home she went straight to her room. She laid down on her bed. She sighed and took her phone out of her pocket. She needed somebody to talk to, someone who will just listen and make her laugh; hopefully. She went through her contacts and the name _Fireman_ came up. She smiled softly as she pressed the call button and waited for her friend to answer.

"Heyo! What's up Mermaid?"

"Natsu… I need to talk."

Juvia's voice cracked, she chocked up and Natsu went quiet, he was worried, he could feel the pain that Juvia was in. He knew that someone hurt her, he felt the anger in his stomach boil.

"Who the fuck hurt you? Who the hell do I need to fucking beat up"

Juvia held her breath, she didn't want to say anything, but she knew that Natsu would pester her and she didn't want to be pestered. The girl took a long deep and shaky breath.

"First, calm down."

'I am calm, now tell me."

"You're not calm."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Juvia. don't avoid my question. Just tell me who hurt you."

"Gray... he broke up with me, he kissed Lucy..."

There was a long silence and before Juvia could even process anything and before she even knew it, Natsu ended the call. Juvia was in shock, she froze in her spot for a while. She finally snapped out of her trance and jumped out of bed and ran to Gray, because she knew what Natsu was going to do and frankly, it terrified and satisfied her.

 _ **Author's Notes: So? How was it? Was it good? I hope you lovelies enjoyed! Like I said before, this story will take me a while to update, but I wanted to get this chapter out there. Anyways, leave your amazing reviews for me to read and hopefully those reviews will give me strength to write more. Well, I'll see you guys next time! -ochibi-chan**_


	2. A Friends Anger

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I know I said I would take a long time to update, but I got so many lovely reviews that I couldn't help but write the next chapter. Also, if you lovelies would like to know what I do in my free time or when I'm not working or what my ideas for my current and new fanfics are going to be… you can follow me on twitter navichan1, there I'll be talking about my future plans for my stories and such. Anyways, I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter as well. -ochibi-chan**_

 **Chapter 2: A Friends Anger**

Juvia ran, she ran as fast as she could. The girl knew that Natsu was reckless, he acted on his emotions. The fact that Natsu and Juvia were so close as friends and that Juvia could share anything with the boy gave her comfort. However, maybe telling him about the breakup was a mistake..?

What terrified her is that Natsu was her best friend and he would do anything for her. It didn't matter to Natsu who it was… if someone hurt his best friend, they had a huge beating coming their way, it didn't matter to him even if it were his close friend who hurt Juvia, that's what terrified her. She still was getting used to the fact that someone cared for her, she was almost kind of scared of it…

What satisfied her is that, Natsu would do anything for her, she felt that comfort and that calmed her down, she knew that if everyone else turned their backs on her, Natsu will be standing right beside her, making her laugh and smile. That was the only thing in her life that she was one hundred percent sure about, she could trust Natsu and Natsu could trust her, she really adored her best friend. The fact that Natsu was going to beat up Gray for her sake, knowing that someone cared enough to do so… that's what satisfied her.

However, Juvia was still worried, she cared about Gray and she wanted to protect him, regardless of what he had done. Juvia decided to be the mature one in this situation. She was running as fast as she could, her muscles were beginning to burn but she didn't stop running. Her heart was racing, not only from the running but from her thoughts, but even those thoughts weren't far from reality. She knew if Natsu got to Gray first, it would be a complete shit show.

The girl managed to make it to Gray's house, her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily. Juvia knocked on the door, her heart began to slow down. The cold wind kissed her soft and delicate skin as she waited for the boy to answer the door.

Grey opened the the door and his eyes widened, the last person he excepted to see was Juvia. He felt his heart sink as a wave of guilt washed over his heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because… I told Natsu… I told him that you broke up with me."

"Oh, well… I think he will listen to what I have to say. He's gonna beat me up…"

"That's exactly what's going to happen asshole…"

Juvia turned around only to see Natsu towering over her. His eyes were filled with anger, the pink haired boy cracked his knuckles. Natsu rested his warm hand on Juvia's shoulder, he put some pressure on the shoulder making her move out of his way so he could make his way over to Gray.

"How dare you…"

"Natsu…"

"How dare you Gray!? How could you?!"

Natsu grabbed Gray's collar and began to walk forward, he pushed Gray against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do asshole? No, why? Why did you do this?"

"Natsu-"

"I asked you something Gray!"

"Just hear me out-"

"Why the fuck would you do it Gray?!"

Gray pushed Natsu off of him, the boy was slightly freaked out, he was a bit pale and he looked over at Juvia.

"Juvia, I didn't get a chance to finish what I had to say. I know this will only hurt you more… but you need to know the truth. Not only did I kiss Lucy… I… I slept with her too. I had sex with her Juvia, I needed to tell you this… I don't want to put you through anymore pain."

Juvia was shocked, she felt sick to her stomach. The girls legs began to tremble once again. Her world just froze, was it really true? She had so many questions.. she felt the world around her collapse. Once again, she had an urge to reach out towards Gray but… he was just way to far away from her. All this time… the amount of effort she put it to getting near him, mustering up the courage to talk to him, somehow managing to look him in the eyes and having that confidence to say "I love you" to him… it didn't matter, it was all for nothing. Juvia fell to her knees, she felt as if her heart was being ripped apart slowly, she felt her throat clench, it was so tight that the girl could hardly breathe… it got harder and harder for her to even take a single breath. She felt extremely cold… freezing even, the girl looked down at the ground, she couldn't bare to look at Gray.

"You son of a bitch!"

Natsu ran up to Gray, the pink haired boy balled his hand into a fist and he punched Gray right in the jaw, then he struck the boy once again but this time he hit him in the gut.

"You cheated on her?! You piece of shit."

When Gray got punched in the gut, he slumped forward holding his gut. Natsu grabbed Gray's hair and threw him to the ground. Natsu went on his knees and he went bezerk, it was like an animal took over him, one punch after the other… it looked like Natsu absolutely lost it, even though he was angry his eyes reflected sadness. Juvia felt his pain, she knew that the only reason why he was sad because Juvia was in pain. Natsu continued his assault on Gray, until Juvia finally snapped out of her trance, she stood up and ran towards Natsu, she went behind and using both arms she grabbed his arm, she used all of her strength to stop the boy from beating Gray any further.

"Enough Natsu! He's had enough!"

"How can you be so kind towards him? He doesn't deserve it."

"We have to be the bigger people and be more mature about this!"

Natsu didn't fight with Juvia, he let go of Gray. He got up and dusted himself off. He held Juvia's hand and looked at Gray, his warm and anger filled eyes met with Gray's cold and distant ones.

"Gray… I am so disappointed in you. Juvia was the who loved you from the beginning and you threw her pure and innocent love away. You just lost the love of your life. Gray, you just let the best girl ever slip through your hands. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Gray said nothing and Natsu frowned, he held Juvia's hand tighter and dragged her out of the house.

"I'll walk you home Mermaid."

Juvia didn't say anything, she just nodded. Both of them began to walk home. Juvia held Natsu's hand as tight as she could, her hand was trembling, the girl felt numb. She didn't know how to feel. They just continued to walk in silence. The wind danced with Juvia's hair and the girl stopped in her tracks, Natsu stopped and turned around.

"You don't have to hold it in Juvia."

Juvia began to cry and she hugged Natsu tightly, she hid her face in the mans chest. Tears trailed down her porcelain skin and the tears fell onto the mans shirt. Natsu felt his shirt getting wet from the tears and a knife of sadness pierced his heart, he rested his hand on top of Juvia's head. It took a long time for the girl to calm down and Natsu just stood there hugging her, not saying a word. Juvia pushed herself off of Natsu's chest and looked at him.

"Take me home Natsu."

 _ **Author's Notes: So, how was it? Was it good? Did it make you guys emotional? I hope it did. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… oh! Please do not get used to having new chapters up so quickly… trust me, I may not update this story for a while. You guys need to realize that I'm in grade 12 and its almost the end of the school year, I'm very stressed. However, I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I'll see you guys next time! Oh and don't forget to leave me some lovely reviews, so that can give me more confidence and strength to write more. -ochibi-chan**_


	3. Juvia's Pain

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm really surprised that I'm writing the third chapter for this story. I honestly didn't believe that I would write the chapter this fast. Well, it's because of everyone's lovely reviews. So, I would like to thank apitatoor for their lovely reviews! So, apitatoor... all of your questions you have about the story will be answered slowly throughout the upcoming chapters so please bare with me! I would also want to thank childlikesmiles and Sakshi K for their amazing comments as well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. But... I would love to thank all of you wonderful people for enjoying my story so far and I want to also thank those people for leaving their kind reviews as well. I hope this chapter is also very enjoyable for you guys. -ochibi-chan**_

 **Chapter 3: Juvia's Pain**

Natsu smiled gently, but that smile had some malice behind it. The boy nodded, he acknowledged the words that had Juvia said. He reached out towards the girl, Juvia looked into Natsu's eyes. Juvia's cold sad eyes met with Natsu's warm and calm ones. The boys eyes seemed to calm Juvia down.

"Of course Mermaid, let's go home."

Juvia reached out and gently took Natsu's hand, the boy reeled her in bringing her close, he gently placed a kiss on Juvia's forehead and gave her a long and loving hug. The man pulled away and began to walk towards the girls house.

The night was beautiful, yet it was sad. Juvia was taking long deep and shaky breaths. The girls heart ached, it was hard to explain, she just felt used, dirty and worthless. Juvia didn't know what to do. The thing was, Juvia couldn't let her guard down, because if she did, her imagination would run wild.

Juvia accidentally let her guard down, all she could imagine was Gray on top of Lucy, kissing and feeling up her body. Juvia's thoughts were vivid and clear. The fact that she could imagine it so clearly scared her.

Those thoughts played on and on in her head and it made her terribly sad. Those thoughts didn't seem to go away no matter how hard she tried. Juvia couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle it any longer, those thoughts were too much for her. The girl let go of Natsu's hand fell down onto her knees, she began to cry. Juvia brought her hands up to her ears and covered them, gripping on to them, her nails dug into her skin and she let an ear wrenching scream. Her breath became fast and short. Juvia's vision blurred and her head began to hurt a little bit from all the crying.

Natsu felt Juvia let go of his hand, the boy turned around he saw the girl fall to her knees and he heard her scream. Seeing the girl like this shattered his heart. Natsu couldn't believe it, for the first time ever, the boy saw the girl and instead of seeing a happy, strong, gentle and beautiful girl, he saw a girl who has been defeated and broken... a shattered mind and soul. Natsu fell to his knees as well and tears streamed down his face.

"Juvia, calm down. Please, it's okay... everything will be okay."

"Natsu... it hurts, it hurts so much. I can imagine him touching her, kissing her and enjoying her body."

Natsu's eyes widened and he hugged her but this time it was gentle. The boy looked at the girl, he looked right into her eyes, which were completely red from crying... her breath pattern remained fast.

"Juvia, take slow and deep breaths... it will calm you down."

Juvia nodded and tried to calm herself down. Her muscles that were once tense and bunched up were now loose and relaxed. She took Natsu's advice and she looked at the boy.

"Thank you Natsu, I-"

"No more words Mermaid, let's just get you home. You need to rest. It'll help, trust me."

Once again Juvia nodded and she wiped away Natsu's tears. Those words that Natsu spoke were told to Juvia so it could help her feel better. Yet, the girl felt numb... Juvia was getting desperate, she wanted release. She didn't want to feel her throat being clenched any longer, she wanted to breathe. Just one simple breath, she was tired of that feeling, she just wanted to breathe with ease.

Natsu got up and helped his best friend to her feet, the boy flashed a comforting smile. He began to walk to Juvia's house and the girl walked beside him. Once again, the moon and stars were Juvia's witness; she looked up at Natsu and the girl was shocked. She felt nothing. Usually when Juvia would look at Natsu, she would feel something... happiness and or comfort, but right now she felt absolutely nothing. Juvia was terrified on how numb she became... it was more of an inner panic, she didn't know how to explain it.

"Juvia, you okay?"

"Yeah."

 _ **Lies.**_

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

 _ **Lies.**_

A few moments later, the both of them reached the girls house. Natsu walked Juvia to her door and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm gonna go home now. You and I need to relax after what happened tonight. Please... text me or better yet, call me if you need anything."

Juvia didn't say anything this time, she just nodded and opened the door.

"Goodnight Mermaid."

"Goodnight Fireman."

Juvia walked into her house and closed the door behind her. Natsu had left and Juvia sat down on the stairs. She just sat there, her thoughts once again ran free. Her thoughts about Gray and Lucy flew in her mind; like a bird soaring though the sky, with no care and complete freedom. She hated this, everything was so confusing to her. She needed to do something... anything. Juvia was desperate so, what she did after was an act out of desperation. The girl walked into the bathroom. She blocked the drain to the tub and turned on the hot water.

As she waited for the water to fill the tub, she decided to try to cheer herself up. The girl took off all her clothes and stood in front of the mirror naked. She looked at herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm beautiful."

 _ **Lies.**_

"I am strong."

 _ **Lies...!**_

"I matter."

 _ **Lies!**_

"I can get through this!"

 _ **LIES!**_

The girls eyes widened, those words that were suppose to help did nothing. Instead, she just thought those statements were false. She was nothing, she didn't matter at all. Juvia walked over towards her bath and turned off the faucet. She got into the tub and just looked into the water, the girl felt nothing. So, the desperation got the best of her. Juvia picked up her Venus razor blade, she ripped out one of the small blades, she brought it up to her wrists and she pierced her skin.

The blood ran down her wrists and into the water. She cut her skin about two more times. The crimson liquid dripped into the bath water. Juvia's eyes rolled to the back of her head. This time, Juvia could feel something and that was a sense of burning agony.

Red, it's the colour that flows within us. It represents the elegance around us. However, it also reminds us of anger and fury. It represents the bonds we create. It's like their fingertips trail over a sentence that has no words because the elegance and anger is just enough to suffice a person's need for anger. It is the colour you look for in someone's eyes, it shows desire and Juvia's desire was the sense of burning agony.

 _ **Author's Note: How was this guys? Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope it was a good chapter. I really don't know what to say. Oh, just to let you guys know, the next chapter is going to be a side story. It will have nothing to do with the story. It will be a personal side story. It will give you guys a better grasp on the story! I'll see you guys in the next chapter. -ochibi-chan**_


	4. Side Story: The Author

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 **Chapter 4: Side Story: The Author**

 **Hello everyone! This is the side story, so please be patient. First of all, this isn't a filler chapter. I already have a plan written out for the fifth chapter. I just wanted to take this chapter and tell you lovelies about myself.**

 **If you guys were wondering how I have that realism in this story.. well... this experience has happened to me. Well, not all of it and I wasn't really dating the person either but we were getting there and we had such a deep connection... but he ended up having a few drinks.. then.. you guys have read the story. He ended up kissing and having sex with someone else.**

 **Now, don't think that I wrote this story due to what happened. I had this story in my head for months in advance before the incident. The incident helped me put more emotion into the stroy. However, I didn't have anyone to talk too. I did have friends, but I didn't talk anyone. I felt like I would've been a burden. So, I bottled everything up and one day.. I just exploded and I lost control of my emotions. I fell to my knees and screamed as loud as I could and I had a panic attack right then and there.**

 **Unfortunately I didn't have a Natsu to my rescue. I was shattered... I could barely breathe and I was so confused all the time. I felt trapped... it was like I was trapped behind four walls and those four walls were slowly closing in on me. It got really bad to the point where I wasn't even able to look at myself in the mirror without feeling like some kind of used up person. I felt worthless.. I thought I had nothing or more so that I was nothing.**

 **But, time and my friends helped me get through this. Even though this experience was terrible and completely heart shattering.. it made me stronger and I was able to pick myself up and face the world with a bright smile.**

 **I want to give you guys some advice. Whatever happens to you.. never hold it in. I know many of you guys have heard that before. But, just trust me. You don't want to end up like me. You don't want to be fucked up in the head. You don't want to doubt every single person who actually wants to get to know you. So please, for your own sake... don't bottle up your emotions. It'll screw with you and you'll explode from the pressure and the stress with the emotions.**

 **So, if you guys ever need anyone to talk to... I'm right here. I'm an anonymous person and I don't have a biased opinion to your situation. So, I'll give you a straight up answer and honest advice. However, you don't have to come to me. Go to anyone who you can trust one hundred percent.**

 **Well, that's all I have for the quick and brief side story. I didn't want to go into detail with my relationship with that person. It would've brought back sad memories. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this small little chapter. I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter.**

 **-ochibi-chan**


	5. A Fake Smile

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I know I took forever to update it. But, I've been busy and I already told you guys that I take forever to update my chapters. However, I will still apologize for being lazy. So... yeah, do you guys forgive me? I also want to take this time to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I didn't think you guys would open up to me like this. I mean, who am I? I'm just a girl behind a computer screen and keyboard who is just typing away and making a story for you guys. Reading your lovelies reviews made me so happy that, I became overwhelmed with happiness and tears of joy ran down my cheeks. I want you guys to remember something. It doesn't matter who or what you are. You are you and no matter how hard you try you can't run away from yourself. If people don't accept you, you have to accept yourself and no matter where you live, what your background is, what your skin colour is, what you believe in you or what you choose to do in life... I will accept you. All of you guys who are reading... you guys are beautiful, smart, kind and all of you guys matter. You guys matter to me and I love all of you so very much... Oh! I have some news at the end. I would very much appreciate it if you amazing people would read this until the very end. Okay, enjoy the chapter guys! -ochibi-chan**_

 **Chapter 5: A Fake Smile**

Juvia woke up from her slumber, the girls phone alarm went off. She had fallen asleep in the tub, It was now six thirty in the morning and the girl rubbed her eyes as she did, she felt a jolt of pain surge through her wrist and arm. Juvia looked at her wrist, they were red and purple, they were completely swollen. It looked the cuts were beginning to scab over. The girl saw the red in the water. Her blood was swirling around in it. Juvia unplugged the drain and let the red fluid flow through the drain. Juvia stood up but her body felt frail and weak, the loss of blood made her head spin.

The blue haired girl got into the shower, she wanted to make sure that her blood wasn't on her body anymore. The warm water hit her bare body and her muscles started to relax. Juvia put her face under the stream of water, she always felt accepted in the water, she felt like she was at home. The water soothed her body and her soul, and it made her feel... human.

The girl reluctantly got out of the shower and got ready for school. Juvia lazily picked up her bag and walked out the door. When the girl stepped out of her house, she saw someone standing below her steps.

"Morning Mermaid!"

Natsu was smiling brightly, he wanted to make sure Juvia had a good day. The boy really wanted the girl to feel better. He was worried for the girl, Natsu didn't sleep the entire night, he just sat beside his phone, looking at it the entire night.

When Juvia saw Natsu, she felt nervous. There was no way that Juvia was going to tell Natsu about what she did last night. She knew that he was going to freak out, she just wasn't ready to deal with that. Juvia simply pulled the sleeves to her sweater down, making sure that her new scars were hidden. A small fake smile was plastered on her face as she walked down towards the boy.

"Morning Fireman..."

"How are you feeling Juvia, better from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit better."

 _ **Lies...**_

"Okay, that's a start you're feeling a bit better. Don't worry Mermaid, I'll be right here for you."

The girl nodded, she acknowledged Natsu's words. She began to walk to her school. Both of them were silent on the way there. Usually, Natsu was never quiet. Hell, nothing could shut this guy up, but he knew that Juvia needed silence, so the boy remained silent. Natsu just looked at the girl with soft and loving eyes.

Before Natsu knew it, him and Juvia had reached school. They passed the main gate and the entire school was so lively. The main yard was filled with people talking and laughing.

"Do you want to walk around Juvia or...?"

"Let's just go to class, I don't want to get caught up in the traffic of people as we try to get to class. It'll be better if we just go now."

"Alright, let's go then."

Natsu gripped on to Juvia's wrist, but it was the wrist that was cut. The girl felt a surge of pain shoot through her body, in attempts to get away from the pain, by pure instinct, in one swift motion the girl yanked her arm away. The boy was confused as he just looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that I don't want to be touched right now... I'm sorry."

 _ **Lies...**_

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Let's just go to class."

Juvia felt a bit relieved, she got nervous that Natsu would try to talk to her to get something out of her, but he didn't. She really loved that about Natsu and he never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. Natsu truly understood her. The girl suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt weigh down on her shoulders.

Both of them walked into the school and up the stairs. Juvia grabbed onto the door handle to her class. First period was Social Studies and Juvia had that class with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Juvia relaxed, no one ever came to class early. It was always her and Natsu who were there about thirty minutes early.

Juvia turned the door handle slowly as she opened the door and what Juvia saw inside the classroom made her heart ache, it felt like it was going to shatter. Her eyes were wide, her throat clenched, the girls knees shook and she gasped.

Natsu frowned at what he saw, he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't think of the words... he was just disgusted.

What Natsu and Juvia saw was Gray and Lucy. Their fingers intertwined with one another's. Lucy was sitting on her desk as Gray had his lips gently pressed against Lucy's. The pink haired boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he coughed loudly to grab the couples attention. At first Gray looked over his shoulder annoyed and then his eyes went wide and he got Lucy down from her desk.

"You two should get a room."

Lucy and Gray held each other's hand tightly as they quickly walked out the room. However, Lucy smirked at Juvia. The blue haired girls eyes were covered by her bangs. As soon as they exited the room, Juvia just went to her desk. She rested her head on her desk and let out a shaky breath.

"You okay Mermaid?"

Natsu felt his heart break a little, he couldn't bare to see Juvia so broken...

Wait... why was he concerned? Was it because they were best friends? Of course! That's the answer. But why was he so mad at Gray? Because he hurt Juvia... right, that's it. Wait... why did his heart ache so terribly for Juvia? That's a stupid question... they're best friends. Yes, that has to be the answer. (Italicize)

A facade, a silver lining of a beautiful lie. The sweet harmony of words uttered from Juvia's mouth so Natsu could be at ease.

"I'm fine..."

 _ **Lies... such lies...**_

 _ **Author's Notes: How was the chapter guys? Was it good? I hoped you lovelies enjoyed the chapter. It was really hard for me to write this for some reason. Either way I got an editor now, so he will help me with my future chapters. My editor's alias is**_ _ **Obata no Gakusei, I would like to thank him for editing this chapter. He is an amazing editor and he just joined the FF Writer's Society. Now, if you lovelies paid attention, you may have realized that I changed my account name. Well, the goal of this Fanfiction account was to do collabs with other writers and friends, so people can get different writing styles and point of views in one story. So, far I have three people (including myself and my other two co-workers). So, I'm here to purpose to any of you lovelies something... and this scares me a lot to say this. Hmmm, well... I'm not scared, I'm rather nervous. But, if any of you guys want to join the FF Writer's Society, that would be awesome! I'm really open to anything. I don't mind having writers, editors and people who just want to give ideas. I want everyone and anyone who wants to join the FF Writer's Society. If you want to join there's nothing really to it, just leave me a review and or private message me and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Oh, before I let you lovelies go. I know, I know, this is super long. Just hold on a little longer. I have good news to tell you guys. Some of you guys may not care, but I'm going to share this with all of you anyways. Obata no Gakusei is not only an editor, he a writer as well.. and he's my significant other! So, that's all I have to say. I really do hope that you guys loved this chapter and I'll be back with more as soon as possible. I'll see you wonderful people in the next chapter! -ochibi-chan.**_


	6. Trust Me

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Thank you so much for putting up with me guys. I know I've been taking forever to update my chapters, but I'm getting them done! I honestly thought I'd never be able to make it this far. I know... I say it like every chapter but it's true! All of your support has really helped me write these chapters. So once again, thank you! I'll see you lovelies at the bottom of the page as usual! Enjoy the chapters guys! -ochibi-chan**_

 **Chapter 6: Trust Me**

Juvia's eyes saddened as she lied to Natsu, she bit her lower lip, her eyes met up with Natsu's. She looked at him with her sad eyes, she hoped that he would catch on to her lies. It was a cry for help, she wanted to tell Natsu everything. She wanted to tell him how she felt about everything and how just now she saw all the good things about him.

Well, she didn't technically just realize them, she just adored them even more. The girl just looked at the boy. Even though she hoped that her silent plea would be recognized by Natsu , she still didn't want Natsu to know for some reason. She had so many confusing thoughts within herself, Juvia didn't know what she really wanted.

Natsu wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he certainly wasn't the dullest either. The boy answered the girls plea. He grabbed the girls injured wrist and caressed her cheek.

The girl winced in pain once again and this time Natsu saw it happen. He bit his lower lip as he broke out into a cold sweat. His heart began to beat slightly quicker. He had a bad feeling, but he put a bit more pressure around Juvia's wrist and she winced again.

"You're not just fine Juvia."

"Yes I am."

The boys eyes darkened, his usual warm presence turned cold, Natsu was serious and he wasn't in the mood for any games.

"Juvia, tell me the truth."

"Natsu... I'm fine"

"Then why do you act so uncomfortable when I put even the slightest pressure on your wrist?"

"I just don't feel good that's all.. I don't want to be touched..."

 _Lies... no, Natsu... hug me, please help me. Realize that I'm lying. Please!_

As if her pleas were being answered one by one, Natsu pushed the girls sleeve up to reveal the scars on her wrist. Natsu's heart just dropped, the pain struck him, his heart was shattering. He couldn't believe that a girl with such tenderness and life was breaking. He didn't want his Juvia to be in pain.

Wait...

 _His Juvia..?_

Why did he think _"his Juvia"_? Oh right! It's because they're friends. It's just him being protective of her. Yeah, that has to be the answer. Right?

Juvia yanked her arm away and she didn't know why she did it... the one thing she didn't want to do to her best friend and she did it. As if out of complete self protection or something along those lines... no she wasn't protecting herself, she was just lying to herself at this point.

However, when she had come to her senses, she was shocked. Her hand was shaking... she slapped Natsu. She felt her heart break, she felt that she just broke something. Her hand fell to her side and she froze. Juvia just looked at Natsu wide-eyed. His face was still facing away from her due to the slap.

Natsu didn't say anything, he felt like something within him and within his relationship with Juvia was wrong. The bond wasn't broken nor was it just fine. The bond was just tangled with two strong emotions.

One being the need to run away and hide, the other one being the strong wanting need to help.

Natsu's bangs covered his warm and kind eyes. The boy was shocked on what his best friend had done. Natsu bit his lower lip until it was bruised and bleeding.

"Natsu I-"

The bell rung and without a second thought he sat down in his seat. The teacher walked into the classroom and the students followed. Juvia sat down at her seat which was beside Natsu, to her right. The girl looked down at her desk, until she heard some laughter beside, to the left.

"Oh Gray! You're so sweet. I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

Gray laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Juvia flinched at the girls comment. The girl didn't look at the new couple for long, she just looked at her desk and occasionally look at the board, so she could look and write the notes down. She looked over towards Natsu and he was focusing on the notes. His cheek was slightly red from the recent slap.

Natsu was the type of guy who never shut up. He was the class clown, the teacher was actually waiting for his sarcastic comments. But even she was surprised at the boys behaviour.

"Are you not going to have any sarcastic or annoying comments today Natsu?"

"No, Ms. Scarlet.."

Erza just shrugged as she went over her class notes, thinking about how she's going to teach class the next.

Natsu just read his notes, he didn't even talk to anyone else. He just focused on what he had to do. Natsu felt so sad yet he felt angry too. All he wanted to was help Juvia. Knots tied in his stomach, he gritted his teeth. Why was he so frustrated? Juvia was... what was Juvia to him at this point?

The bell rang which indicated it was time to go to the next class. Natsu and Juvia had a spare, so they had no class. The two of them left the class together. When they were alone, Juvia looked at Natsu, sorrow was still engraved in her eyes.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me.. I-"

"Stop."

"Natsu I-"

"I said stop! Listen to me for a second."

Juvia took a few steps back, but she didn't say anything. She was going to let Natsu talk, that was the least she could do after what she had done to him.

"Why am I so frustrated?"

"P-pardon?"

"Why do I care for you so much?"

"Natsu..."

"I mean, we're best friends.. but right now.. I don't know what's going through my head! I don't know what to think. What are my feelings?"

"I... I don't know Natsu.."

"What is our bond together? It seems like it's all jumbled up."

"I know... it's difficult."

"Juvia."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I knew you were always nice and kind. But now, I realize how genuinely amazing, warm, caring and supportive you are. I don't know how I feel about you. I have come to realize that everything is so jumbled up."

"I need something.."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Natsu."

"Then why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you not talk to me? Why did you cut yourself?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to worry you, I didn't want you to be scared and I didn't want you to see me as a piece of broken glass."

That was it! Juvia wasn't broken, Natsu understood that now. Subconsciously he knew how she felt all along.

"You're not broken."

Juvia's eyes widened, she never realized that Natsu knew... however, he just knew how to deal with her, he knew how to accept her thoughts. Did Gray ever accept her thoughts? Was Natsu always like this?

"So, you already knew how I felt about this..?"

"I'm not a complete idiot. Juvia-"

The boy was cut off, Juvia with all her strength hugged him, her face hiding in the man's chest.

"Juvia, I need you to trust me. You never have to hold in your emotions. I'm right here for you Mermaid."

Juvia didn't cry, she let go of Natsu and she smiled. It was a genuine smile, it wasn't a fake one. She truly felt relieved that she had someone in her life like Natsu.

"Thank you Fireman"

"Anything for you Mermaid."

Juvia walked with Natsu and they were talking, this was her step towards healing. Then suddenly Juvia's phone went off. She picked it out of her bag to see who the text was from. When she looked at her phone, it was a text from Gray, her hands shook and she took a deep breath. It felt like the healing process was going to take a while.

 _ **Author's Notes: How was it? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you guys did. Also, I'm still recruiting members for the FF Writer's Society, so please join! I have created a Google Plus page and a Anime Amino page, so you lovelies can follow and join us there too! Just to let you guys know that I am taking summer school, so that's why my chapters are so late. So please forgive me. Don't worry I do have plans chapters planned out in advance. So please hang tight! This story is going to have a lot of drama coming in soon! I really hope you lovelies enjoy not only this but the following chapters to come. See you guys in the next chapter! -ochibi-chan**_


	7. A Burning Kiss

_**The Life of a Liar**_

 _ **Early Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I know, it's super late, but I've been busy with university. It's my first year and everything was overwhelming and new to me. So, I had to take my time and ease myself into the new school and everything. However, my semester is coming to an end. I hope to upload a few more chapters for this story and make you beautiful souls happy. I also realized that I may have lost a lot of my readers due to the lack of chapters. Anyways, please forgive me everyone. I would also like to thank each and everyone one of you for your lovely reviews and I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See you lovelies at the end of the chapter. -ochibi-chan**_

 **Chapter 7: A Burning Kiss**

Juvia and Natsu were making their way to the place where the two of them would be together, no one could find them there and that place was the theatre. Usually no one was there when the two of them had a spare. So, Juvia and Natsu decided to go there and lay down on the stage and just talk about nothing.

The two had a strong bond, they could talk about nothing and it would mean the whole world to them. This was nothing new, they would lay down anywhere peaceful together. This was one thing they have been doing since they were three years old.

Natsu and Juvia met when Natsu got lost at the carnival that came to town. Juvia was in the same position as Natsu. But when she found the boy who, at the time was a complete stranger to her; was crying, his face buried into his hands. Little Juvia went up to him and grabbed his hands, which made Natsu look up at her. The blue haired girl flashed a cute smile at him and helped Natsu find his parents who were worried sick. From that day at the carnival those two were inseparable and young Natsu after he was reunited with his parents promised that he would always protect Juvia and he has never broken that promise.

Juvia snapped out of her self induced trance and she fixated her focus on the phone which was in her hand. The girl pursed her lips, Juvia's eyes were frozen onto her phone. She unlocked it and looked at the message which read:

 _"Hey Juvia. Wanna meet up at the park during lunch? I wanna talk to you..."_

Juvia rose her eyebrow, but she took another deep breath and replied to the message:

 _"Sure! I'll see you soon. It'll be nice talking to you :)"_

She was going to close her phone and put it in her pocket until Gray sent another message.

 _"Thanks Juvia, I can't wait to see you!"_

Why was she doing this? She didn't know how to feel, maybe he wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that it was a huge mistake for him to cheat on her?

But nonetheless, she replied back:

 _"I can't wait to see you too!"_

The girl wasn't sure how she felt about the situation but, she went with it. Juvia had some questions she wanted answered. She wanted to know the exact reason why she was cheated on.

The girl looked at her best friend and she stopped in her tracks. She gently grabbed Natsu's wrist and turned him around. Natsu was a bit of an airhead and it took him a moment to process what was happening until he felt something press up against him.

This nostrils came in contact with a wonderful smell... Juvia. Wait, hold on for just one minute... did she always smell this good?

The boy had no thoughts and he spoke with his actions as he tightly wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.

Juvia was no different.. she was just recognizing some of Natsu's strengths. Well, it was more so his kindness that enhanced everything.

Damn it Juvia, open your eyes! The one who has always appreciated you has been in front of your eyes. Are you that big of an idiot?

With a gentle grin that tugged at her lips, the girl caressed her best friend's cheek and her eyes softening. She went on her tiptoes, her hand pressed against Natsu's chest, and planted a delicate kiss on the man's forehead.

The sun that shined through the windows was Juvia's witness today and she spoke with a soft voice. She didn't want to tell Natsu who she was going to meet up with. She knew the boy would never let her go without him, but, she had to do this alone.

"Natsu, I'll meet up with you soon. I just want to take a walk. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

 _Lies._

Juvia didn't wait for his response as she turned her back and jogged off into the distance.

Natsu was a bit shocked but, he was blushing. The soft colour of pink spread across his cheeks. He placed his fingertips onto his forehead gently. With him realizing, a huge grin spread across his face and he crossed his arms, shaking his head a bit. He let out a small chuckle. He turned his back to walk to the theatre but his sense of happiness dulled down and worry began to set in. He turned once more, in the direction Juvia left.

Juvia jogged to the park where Gray and her used to meet. Hold on... why was she in such a hurry? It's only because she needed answers. The girl continued his jog to the park.

A few moments later, Juvia stopped in her tracks again. Why was she going there so early? There was no reason for her to get to park in such a hurry. The blue haired girl shook all these thoughts out of her head and continued her walk.

"Geez... why am I here so early? I told her that we'd meet one another during lunch. Am I an idiot or something?"

Gray awkwardly sat down on the swing set. Suddenly, a flash of a sweet memory emerged to the surface of Gray's mind.

A wonderful symphony of laughter echoed throughout the park. Strands of gorgeous blue hair danced with the wind.

 _"Gray! Be careful, don't push me so hard..!"_

 _"Oh come on! You'll be fine. Trust me Juvia, I won't hurt you."_

 _"You say that now, but I'm going to fall off the swing if you push me any further!"_

Laughter filled the air, Gray's eyes softened as a small smile pulled at his lips. He reached out, he stopped the girl from swinging and hugged her from the back. Her soft scent tickled the boys nose. He buried his face in the crook of the girl's neck. Her delicate skin radiated in the sun and the feel of her flesh was smooth. Everything about her was so sweet and beautiful.

"G-Gray!"

A shock broke the boys trance but, not entirely, only to feel warmth surrounding his body. Why was he warm? The autumn air was crisp and chilly so why?

"Gray!"

Juvia? His illusion was now broken completely, only to realize that he had his arms wrapped around Juvia. Natsu was right, he did lose the best thing that happened to him.

This warmth, happiness, and love... he wanted that. He didn't want anything to do with lust. A relationship tangled in lust isn't worth anything. Regret overwhelmed Gray as he rested his hand against Juvia's cheek.

"Juvia, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry."

"Gray I-"

She was cut off by Gray's lips. His wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. The girl's eyes went wide, her heart skipped a beat and panic set in. She froze in place as her muscles stiffened. The kissed burned, it was ruthless, that kiss... it was something that Juvia never wanted to experience again.

Gray moved back as he looked at Juvia with soft eyes. He took a step back to give the girl some space.

Juvia didn't say anything. The wind blew as the sound of it rang in her ears. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away... the girl turned her body to run away. Once she turned her body, she took her first step to run away, but she was stopped by Gray. The boy grabbed her injured wrist and a jolt of pain surged through her arm. The girl grit her teeth in pain.

"Juvia.. stop for one sec-"

The boy was unable to finish his sentence. He was cut off by Natsu who punched him straight in the jaw.

"Stay away from her."

 _ **Author's Notes: So? How was it? Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Once again, I want to thank all of you guys for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it and I honestly can't thank you guys enough. I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter! -ochibi-chan**_


End file.
